


[Podfic] What is Written

by Tarae



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of RaceTheWind10's story</p><p>"In an odd way it was a bit like coming home, for books had laid claim to her soul long before even the Warehouse."<br/>Post Season 3. Myka takes Helena to Bering & Sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What is Written

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What is Written](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/76970) by RaceTheWind10. 



> Thanks to [beringandwellsstills](http://beringandwellsstills.tumblr.com/) for letting me use their edit for the cover art!

  


**Lenght:** 12:03 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/vnra/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+WH13%2B-%2BWhat%2BIs%2BWritten.mp3)


End file.
